


in the quiet (of the night)

by avarry



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: Jun gets quiet sometimes. The rest of the world always sees him talking, words always in order, always so inspiring. But after the camera stops rolling, when the stage lights are off, and when there’s no one else to see, he does get quiet. Like now, Jun leaves their room when he thinks they’re asleep, quiet even in his steps and in his leaving.





	in the quiet (of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this was supposed to be a short and fluffy fic. Apparently, I am unable to write fluff. I'm blaming 5tars (incompletion) and the mixnine news for this.  
> Second, this has not been beta-ed. I haven't written in so long. Also it's 2 am so...excuse me for any mistakes.  
> Third, there is a serious lack of sehjun fic, this is my meager offering to add to the list.  
> And yes, my note is longer than the actual fic lol. I'll try to write something longer in the future.

Jun gets quiet sometimes. The rest of the world always sees him talking, words always in order, always so inspiring. But after the camera stops rolling, when the stage lights are off, and when there’s no one else to see, he does get quiet. Like now, Jun leaves their room when he thinks they’re asleep, quiet even in his steps and in his leaving.

He almost always stays on the kitchen floor, door open to let the light from the outside stream in. He sits on the floor, back against the kitchen counter, legs pulled up to his chest, eyes staring off into space. And quiet, ever so quiet. Even his breaths are controlled, always worried that he’ll accidentally wake the rest of the group, too afraid to be a burden.

During times like these, Sehyoon usually gives him his space, letting Jun spend as much time as he needs in the quiet of their kitchen, to let him sift through all his thoughts and settle his worries, until he’s ready to go back to their room. Sehyoon usually stays and waits for him. And when Jun finally comes back to their room, he doesn’t break the silence, just takes Jun’s hands and leads him to his bed. Doesn’t break the silence and just holds him until they both fall asleep.

Tonight though, Sehyoon knows it’s different. He’s been extra bubbly during their practice, smiles wide and hands flying as he talks and talks and talks. By the end of it, it’s Donghun who begs for practice to end as Jun’s almost infinite energy grate on his fraying nerves. Jun just smiles at that and turns off the music. He doesn’t stop smiling even as they trudge back to their dorm and their rooms, everyone else too tired to think about eating.

It’s when Jun is extra bubbly and talkative and jittery that he knows it’s serious. And so, he watches Jun as he slowly, ever slowly sheds the smiles as the lights are turned off and everyone else starts to doze off. He watches and waits for the soft sounds of Jun’s steps and the soft creaking of the door. Instead of waiting in his bed though, he follows Jun’s steps. He follows him into the kitchen but he doesn’t speak, just sits across him, toes touching. He watches Jun while Jun stares off into the distance.

Sehyoon remains quiet, it’s always best to let Jun speak first whenever he gets like this.

“I feel like such a bad person for being glad that mixnine won’t debut.” Jun’s voice is quiet, like a secret he’s too ashamed to even put into words. Sehyoon waits.

“I’m sad that Hun hyung and Kwannie won’t get what they were promised after they worked so hard for it. You all did. But I’m just so happy that we’ll all be together. My heart hurts that I feel this way. I’m such a bad person.” Jun’s voice breaks.

Sehyoon tugs Jun’s hands and pulls him closer. It’s a testament to Jun’s distress that he lets himself be pulled into Sehyoon’s arms. He pulls and pulls until Jun is practically on his lap, head tucked under his, arms wound around him. Like this, Sehyoon remember that Jun is younger than him, for all his passion and wisdom and leadership, he’s still young; that for all his strength his heart is soft.

Still, Sehyoon keeps quiet, just rubs circles on his back. Jun’s sobs are muffled on his shirt. Already, he can feel his shirt getting soaked, can feel the warmth of tears on his neck. Still he stays quiet. He knows Jun still has something to say.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” The words are so soft and broken they’re almost inaudible.

He can feel Jun cling to him tighter, sobs not as quiet as before.

Sehyoon’s heart breaks too. This time, he whispers back, “No one’s leaving you behind. Even if Hunnie and Kwannie debuted with mixnine and even if Chan’s with UNB now, you won’t ever be left behind.”

Sehyoon pulls back a bit, tilting Jun’s head so he can look at him properly. There are tear tracks on Jun’s cheeks and his eyes are red, it makes Sehyoon’s heart clench. He wipes away the tears and presses his lips on Jun’s, soft and quick.

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

There are tears still on Jun’s eyes but his breath has calmed down.

“No one’s leaving you behind. A.C.E is our last stop. Do you understand?” Jun nods slowly.

He wipes the tears and presses his lips on Jun’s closed eyes. “I’m never leaving you behind.” Sehyoon presses another kiss on Jun’s lips. His lips are still damp from tears. Sehyoon doesn’t have words left to reassure Jun, just has these kisses that he hopes will say what his words can’t. They trade kisses, soft and sweet, more for reassurance and comfort than anything else.

When Jun pulls away, his eyes have lost their haunted look. He’s stopped crying and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Sehyoon smiles in return. It’s impossible not to. Even with tear tracks on his face and even though his eyes are bloodshot, Jun is still beautiful. Even in the darkness, the moment his lips curve he becomes the brightest point in the room. Sehyoon is reminded just how much he loves him.

Jun moves to sit beside him, head leaning on his shoulder, fingers entwined. They stay like that for a while, hands clasped still.

When the early morning rays filter from the opened door and the windows, Sehyoon pulls Jun up and leads him back to their room and into his bed. Jun just lets himself be dragged to bed. When he pulls up the blanket over them, Jun snuggles closer to him.

The warmth of their combined body heat and the heaviness of the blanket makes him sleepy. He pulls Jun impossibly close to him, presses one final kiss on Jun’s lips and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to send a special shout out to strawberryjunhee for being such an amazing writer. This wasn't the fic that was inspired by Waiting All Night but this was finished first so... (If you haven't read Waiting All Night, go read it now. It's amazing I tell you.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
